DR3. Talent runs in the blood. Episodio 7
30px Si quieres volver a la página principal, puedes regresar haciendo clic en este enlace. 'Teatro Monokuma' centre|400px ''- MONOKUMA. Hmmm… ¡Oh! Me habéis interrumpido mientras estaba aquí haciendo nada. (Le dan un papel y lo ojea) ¿Hmmm? ¿Qué? Creí que tenía que contar esto la semana que viene, ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de maquillarme como es debido. (Lee la hoja de papel) Oh, tío, qué pereza me da tener que contar esto. En fin, terminemos con esto cuanto antes… (hace trizas la hoja de papel) ¡Buenos días! Soy Monokuma. Me conocerán de películas como… Hmmm… Bueno, da igual. ¡Hoy vengo a hacer una recapitulación!'' “¿Y por qué tiene que perder el tiempo este lindo oso con nosotros?”, os preguntaréis desde el otro lado de vuestras pantallas. Pues la respuesta es sencilla: es posible que algunos ya hayáis olvidado el inicio de la historia y ya ni siquiera sepáis quiénes son los desesperantes personajes que participan, ¿no es así? (Sonríe) ¡Pues no os preocupéis porque vuestros diminutos cerebros recibirán un refrescante recuerdo! La historia comienza año y medio antes de que El Suceso Más Trágico, Más Grotesco y blah blah, comience, y se centra en la vida de un chico normalito, más bien tirando a fracasado, que lucha contra viento y marea para acceder a la archiconocida Academia Pico de Esperanza. Mientras la escuela se cae a pedazos por su propio peso, él y su hermano, quien se llevó todo el talento de la familia, intentan pasar la vida escolar con la mayor de las tranquilidades posible. No importa que haya explosiones, suicidios, mentiras, asesinatos… Siempre tiene que haber alguien que sobresalga motivado por la… ¿Cómo se llama esto…? Esto que empieza por “e”… ¿Espátula? Bah, es igual. (Se pone rojo y empieza a sudar) Uf, y todavía no os he hablado del salseo. ¿Os habéis enterado de que Kichiro está enamorado de la Enfermera Definitiva? Me pregunto en qué acabará todo… Aunque bueno, quien haya visto el arco desesperación ya podrá imaginarse lo que pasará dentro de poco. (Deja de sonrojarse y pone su mano derecha alrededor de su oído) ¿Eh? Ah, ya sé que todavía no he hablado del muñeco vudú ni del tío del yo-yó, ¿pero a quién le importa la vida de unos secundarios como ellos? Ni que fueran licenciados en entomología o algo por el estilo. (Se cruza de brazos, agacha la cabeza y su frente se oscurece) Para acabar solo queda mencionar algo que ya sabe todo el mundo y que me da igual contar. La desesperación que estaba pendiente por aparecer en este arco ya casi ha llegado a tierra firme. (Se ríe ligeramente) ¡Eso significa que a partir de ahora las cosas podrían ponerse interesantes! Los finales que acaban bien son taaan aburridos y poco realistas, ¿no creéis? Por eso yo siempre prefiero los finales que acaban fatal, ¡porque nunca puedes predecir lo que puede ocurrir para que terminen así! Así que acomodaos en vuestros sofás, camas, sillas o el aire y preparaos para sufrir. Upupupupu… FIn del Teatro Monokuma... Resumen previo Tras medio año de curso académico en el Edificio de Reserva los problemas de Hiroyuki terminaron por resolverde de la manera más abrupta posible. La muerte de Mizuki y el regreso de Chisa al Curso de Preparatoria son dos sucesos que podrían haber dejado marca en el protagonista. Los exámenes de mitad de curso de Hiroyuki y finales de Kichiro se acercan con el final del invierno... Encuadramiento temporal Los sucesos recogidos en este episodio ocurren entre medias del episodio 5 de Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy, arco Desesperación. Episodio 7. Mi intuición me dice que algo falla centre Prólogo (En la habitación de Hiroyuki, este se encuentra estudiando en su mesa de trabajo. Mientras escribe con un bolígrafo sobre papel decenas de fórmulas, piensa en su mente un tema relacionado con la Academia) - HIROYUKI (MENTE). Dentro de dos días son los exámenes de mitad de curso en el Edificio de Reserva… Como coinciden con los exámenes de fin de curso de los estudiantes de Preparatoria, la Academia oferta un puesto para uno de nosotros. Al parecer, si un alumno de Reserva saca más de un 9,75 en todos los exámenes, podrá optar a una plaza en la clase de preparatoria con el título de Estudios Sociales Definitivo… Obviamente un 9,75 no lo puede sacar todo el mundo; de ahí que den un título como ese… Pero por intentarlo no pasa nada… ¿Y si todo saliera bien y acabara en la próxima clase 78? Opening thumb|center|300 px Diálogo 300px|right(El sol está acercándose al horizonte y anaranjando el cielo un día más. En el despacho del director Kirigiri, Koichi Kizakura se encuentra leyendo un documento con cierto interés) - KOICHI. Hmmm… Así que la famosa Sayaka Maizono va a dar un concierto en vivo aquí en la Academia, ¿eh? - JIN. (Asiente con un gesto serio) Así es. Los jueces aprovecharán para calificarla y decidir si entra a la clase 78 o no. - KOICHI. (En tono irónico) ¿Y dónde lo va a celebrar, en el gimnasio, en el aula de música…? - JIN. Ese es el problema. Me preocupa el hecho de que hayan ocurrido tantas desgracias en tan poco tiempo aquí. Si dejamos que actúe en alguno de esos lugares, la prensa saltará como loca y volverán a aparecer rumores sobre las muertes que se produjeron recientemente. - KOICHI. Pues a menos que montemos un escenario en mitad del campo de fútbol, no se me ocurre otro lugar. - JIN. (Cierra sus ojos y reflexiona) Hmmm… No es mala idea, la verdad. (Abre los ojos y mira fijamente a Koichi) Podría ser un concierto al aire libre; es algo moderno que necesita esta Academia. - KOICHI. Si tú lo dices… Algo que también necesita esta Academia es una máquina dispensadora de café a la entrada. - JIN. Podría mantenerla con tu sueldo. - KOICHI. (Sonríe) Ahora que lo pienso, no necesito café para rendir al máximo. (Saca su petaca con licor) Esta amiga es todo lo que necesito. - JIN. Habla con Sakakura para que refuerce la seguridad durante el concierto. No debe salir nada mal, ¿entendido? - KOICHI. ¿Por qué tengo yo que hablar con él? No trato mucho con él, la verdad. - JIN. Pues encuentra la manera de tratarle. Quiero que se realice el mejor concierto que se haya visto nunca en todo Japón. ………………………………………….... thumb|300px(En la casa de la familia Kobayashi, Hiroyuki y Kichiro están en la habitación del segundo preguntándose mutuamente) - HIROYUKI. ¿Una hipérbole es…? - KICHIRO. Una exageración de la realidad. Sirve para hacer énfasis sobre una idea que se quiere transmitir. - HIROYUKI. Correcto. - KICHIRO. Bien, ahora me toca a mí. (Abre un libro de física) A ver… Una burbuja de aire tiene un volumen de 20 centímetros cúbicos cuando está en el fondo de un lago a 40 metros de profundidad… (continúa hablando) centre|500px - HIROYUKI (MENTE). (Mientras Kichiro habla…) Ugh, no me estoy enterando de nada. ¿Debería copiar todos los datos? ¿Y si hay alguno que no necesito? Argh… - KICHIRO. …determine el volumen de la misma burbuja cuando alcance la superficie. - HIROYUKI. Hmmm… D-dos. La respuesta es dos. - KICHIRO. ¿Dos? ¿Dos qué? ¿Estás seguro? - HIROYUKI. Dos a secas. - KICHIRO. Hmmm… No sé yo… Miraré por si acaso el solucionario. (Abre el libro por la última página y busca la solución) No coincide. - HIROYUKI. (Un poco nervioso) Debo confesar que… Física no es lo mío, lo siento. - KICHIRO. Ojalá pudiera ayudarte, pero yo de ciencias entiendo bien poco… ¿No has intentado buscar ejercicios resueltos en internet? A lo mejor ayuda. - HIROYUKI. Hmmm… Mejor que nada… (Pensando en su mente) Me pregunto cómo estará Mamoru… __________________________________ thumb|300px(A la mañana siguiente, en los alrededores del campus de Pico de Esperanza, Mamoru se encuentra sujetando un libro con su mano izquierda y acariciando un panal de abejas con cara de felicidad con su mano derecha) - MAMORU. Todavía queda un tiempo hasta que pueda volver a controlar mi talento… Si no fuera por Yukizome e Hiroyuki, estar en el Curso de Reserva sería un completo sufrimiento, la verdad. Tengo tanto que agradecerles… (Gira su cabeza y ve a lo lejos caminar a Hari Bachchan y Takumi Murakami) Oh, rayos. Debo esconderme donde sea… (se coloca detrás de un arbusto cercano al árbol donde estaba anteriormente) - HARI. Y entonces el dragón descubrió su nueva forma y, al parecer, ¡era un mago que había estado camuflado por un hechizo todo el tiempo! ¿Te lo puedes creer? - TAKUMI. Pues no, por eso mismo es por lo que detesto las películas de fantasía, ¿sabes? A mi me gustan las historias un poco más reales a ser posible. - HARI. Ah, sí, olvidé que eras de ese tipo de sosos… (intenta aguantar la risa) - TAKUMI. (Suspira) Todavía no has madurado con lo mayor que eres. (Mira el panal de abejas y una serie de recuerdos pasan instantáneamente por su cabeza) Hmmm… - HARI. ¿Te encuentras bien? - TAKUMI. Oh, no pasa nada. Tan solo ver ese panal me recordó a alguien. - HARI. ¿Tienes familia apicultora o algo así? - TAKUMI. No, no es eso. El año pasado estaba en nuestra clase un chico que podía comunicarse con los insectos. - HARI. (Mira al cielo para intentar recordar) ¡Oh! ¿Hablas de aquel que suspendió el examen de mitad de curso? (Takumi asiente) Nunca le conocí, la verdad. - TAKUMI. No era mala persona, pero de repente dejó de dar señales de vida y desde entonces nadie ha vuelto a saber nada de él. A saber qué tal estará. (Las abejas de la colmena empiezan a revolotear concentradas en torno al arbusto tras el que se refugia Mamoru) - HARI. (Señala el arbusto) ¿Qué estará pasando ahí? - TAKUMI. Habrán visto comida o algo. (Ve que Hari se acerca al arbusto) Yo no haría eso, amigo. Acabarás con la cara hinchada a picaduras. - HARI. (Sonríe) Tranquilo, si veo que corro peligro fijaré la vista en tu cuerpo para evitar el daño de las picaduras. - TAKUMI. (Gota) Me encanta que seas tan precavido. (Acompaña a Hari hasta el arbusto) (Conforme van llegando a la zona, la concentración de abejas aumenta notablemente. Algunos de los insectos se posan en la piel de ambos estudiantes y salen volando al poco tiempo sin hacerles daño. Cuando ambos retiran algunas hojas del arbusto, pueden ver un cuerpo totalmente rodeado por abejas) - MAMORU. (Recubierto totalmente de abejas, es imposible de reconocer su aspecto) Grrr… Grrr… - HARI. (Asustado) ¿Qué demonios es eso? - TAKUMI. Ostras, yo me marcho de aquí. - MAMORU. ¡¡Groaaargh!! (Hari y Takumi salen corriendo despavoridos. Durante su huida, mirando constantemente hacia atrás por si el monstruo que han visto sus ojos les persigue, acaban chocando contra una chica, quien cae al suelo y se golpea la cabeza) - HARI. ¡Ostras! L-lo siento. ¿Se encuentra bien? - TAKUMI. (Ve que la chica no responde, tendida en el suelo) … Creo que se ha hecho bastante daño. (Palidece) Hay que llamar a alguien para que la ayuden. - HARI. (Nervioso) Ay… Dime que se ha quedado inconsciente solamente. (Coge el brazo de Takumi y lo agita) ¡¡Dímelo!! - TAKUMI. ¡Tranquilízate ya, pesado! (Mete la mano en uno de los bolsillos de la chica) - HARI. … ¿Qué haces, pervertido? thumb- TAKUMI. (Enfadado) Estoy buscando su información de contacto, imbécil. Tendremos que saber a quién llamar para pedir ayuda. (Saca una tarjeta de identidad y lee el nombre de la chica en alto) Se llama: “Ayaka Haneyama”. - HARI. (Sus ojos se abren como nunca y un brillo especial los recubre) ¿¿¿Qué??? ¿¿Esta chica es Ayaka Haneyama?? - TAKUMI. ¿La conoces? - HARI. (Con la mirada perdida y rebosando de felicidad) ¡Es una de las cantantes del grupo de Sayaka Maizono! ¡¡Oooohhhh!! ¡Qué feliz estoy de haberme chocado con ella! ¡Soy tan fan suyo! - TAKUMI. ¡¡Sssshhhh!! ¡¿Te quieres callar, cabeza hueca?! Conseguirás atraer al monstruo de antes. - HARI. (Ignorando a Takumi y completamente embebido en sus fantasías) Owww… ¿Darán un concierto aquí? Esa es la única explicación que puede haber para encontrar a esta diosa por aquí. - TAKUMI. Ni lo sé ni me importa, pero vuelve ya a la Tierra y ayúdame a llevarla a la enfermería, por favor. - HARI. (Sujetando a Ayaka por los hombros mientras Takumi la sostiene por los pies) Estoy tan feliz, pero a la vez tan asustado por haberla tirado al suelo sin querer. ¿Crees que me odiará por eso? - TAKUMI. Lo que creo es que te tienes que callar de una vez. …………………………………………….... thumb|300px(En una de las camas de la enfermería de la Academia Pico de Esperanza se encuentra tumbada Ayaka Haneyama con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza vendada e inconsciente. Junto con ella en la habitación se mantienen de pie Hari, Takumi, Mikan Tsumiki y Koichi Kizakura) - MIKAN. (Triste y temblando un poco) La doctora me ha dicho que despertará probablemente en unas horas, pero deberá quedarse en cama varios días para evitar más lesiones. - KOICHI. (Se lleva la mano a la cara y se quita el sombrero) Esto es terrible… - MIKAN. (Empieza a llorar) L-lo siento mucho… ¡Lo siento! - HARI. Seguramente le dio un bajón de azúcar y se cayó al suelo. ¿V-verdad, Takumi? - TAKUMI. Sí. Cuando la encontramos ya estaba inconsciente. Pobre chica. - KOICHI. Con lo bien que estaba preparado todo… Tendré que comentarle al director que cancele el concierto, qué mala suerte. - TAKUMI. Alto, todavía hay una posible solución. - KOICHI. ¿Hmm? ¿Cuál es? - TAKUMI. (Mirando a Hari) Tienes la misma estatura que esa chica. - HARI. (Confuso) ¿Y eso qué más da ahora? (Piensa durante unos instantes y empieza a sudar) No, no, no. - TAKUMI. Con una peluca y el traje adecuado quedarías muy parecido a ella, ¿no crees? - HARI. ¡Ni de broma pienso hacerme pasar por ella! - TAKUMI. ¿No decías que eras su fan número uno? Pues ahora tienes la oportunidad de ser ella por una vez. - HARI. No, definitivamente no. ¡Ni borracho! - TAKUMI. (Se acerca a Hari y le susurra) Debes hacerlo. Es lo menos que puedes hacer después de ser el culpable de su caída. (Ve que Koichi se acerca y Takumi se separa de Hari) - KOICHI. Hari, no te diría esto si no fuera verdad, pero la Academia no está pasando por uno de sus mejores años. Esta es la oportunidad que tenemos de recuperar la buena imagen del centro. Y además, si decides ayudarnos podría hablar con el director Kirigiri bastante bien de ti, ¿me entiendes? - HARI. (Su cara está completamente roja y está sudando un poco) … V-vale, vosotros ganáis. Pero una última cosa, ¿cómo voy a ingeniármelas para hacer mi examen y cantar en el concierto de Sayaka a la vez? - KOICHI. El concierto se hará horas después de que las clases 76 y 77 hagan los exámenes prácticos, tranquilo. - TAKUMI. (Mirando a Hari) Y cuando estés en el escenario, tampoco te vengas muy arriba. Canta lo más bajo que puedas. - HARI. (Suspira frustrado) ¿En serio crees que voy a disfrutar del momento? __________________________________ thumb|300px(Al mediodía, una vez más el horario lectivo ha finalizado y los estudiantes salen de sus respectivos aulas para regresar a casa o almorzar en alguna cafetería cercana. Hiroyuki camina directo a la estación de tren junto con dos compañeras y un compañero de clase) - CHICA 1. Y entonces la mujer perdió equilibrio en el borde del andén. - CHICA 2. (Con cara de susto) ¿Y qué le ocurrió? - CHICA 1. Por suerte nada, porque había un guardia de seguridad que le agarró del brazo antes de que cayera a las vías de tren. - CHICO 1. Puf, estuvo bien cerca de que pasara algo grave. - HIROYUKI. Yo una vez casi me caigo también a las vías; menos mal que conseguí mantener el equilibrio o habría sido hecho papilla. (Un saltamontes aterriza sobre su brazo derecho y abre sus alas varias veces, intentando llamar la atención de Hiroyuki) - CHICA 1. (Maravillada) ¡Hala! Qué saltamontes tan brillante. - HIROYUKI (MENTE). ¿Pasará algo? ¿Probablemente este insecto esté intentando decirme algo? Mamoru no vino a clase hoy… ¿Será algo relacionado con eso? (El saltamontes se despega del brazo de Hiroyuki y da saltos por la acera dirigiéndose hasta el pequeño bosque cercano a la Academia) - HIROYUKI. (Mirando a sus compañeros) Lo siento chicos, tengo que irme por otro camino. Marchaos sin mí. - CHICO 1. ¿Seguro? (Hiroyuki asiente y persigue al saltamontes) - CHICA 2. … ¿Se ha puesto a perseguir el saltamontes o estoy alucinando? - CHICA 1. (Sorprendida) No, no… Se ha puesto a perseguirlo de verdad. (Tras 5 minutos y medio de persecución, Hiroyuki encuentra tras un arbusto a Mamoru tirado en el suelo, acariciando la hierba con una de sus manos. Tiene varias picaduras en sus brazos y piernas) - HIROYUKI. ¡Mamoru! (Deja su mochila en el suelo y se arrodilla para socorrer a su amigo) ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué te pasa? - MAMORU. (Sonríe sin energía) No me pasa nada. - HIROYUKI. (Coge el brazo de Mamoru y tira de él hasta que lo coloca sentado en el suelo) ¿Y todas esas picaduras? - MAMORU. (Entristece) Ya te he dicho que no es nada. Vete si quieres. - HIROYUKI. (Niega con la cabeza) Mamoru, comprenderás que estás actuando de manera extraña. Si hay algo de lo que necesites hablar, soy todo oídos. ¿Acaso no hay confianza entre nosotros? - MAMORU. (Cierra los ojos y aprieta sus puños con fuerza) ¿En serio quieres saber qué me pasa? Los estoy perdiendo otra vez, eso es lo que me pasa… (Abre sus manos y se tapa la cara con ellas) Desde que perdí mi talento ya no es lo mismo; cada vez soy más un extraño para mis insectos. - HIROYUKI. (Intenta animar a Mamoru) La vida es un cambio continuo. Tienes que intentar adaptarte a lo que ocurre, aunque sea duro… - MAMORU. (Llorando) No lo entiendes. Si por algo volví a esta escuela era para intentar recuperar mis lazos perdidos con los insectos, pero lo único que estoy consiguiendo es alejarme más de ellos. Yo no quiero que me reconozcan ningún talento, solamente quiero volver a sentirme feliz, con eso estaría satisfecho aunque yo no valga nada. - HIROYUKI. (Abraza a Mamoru para intentar calmarlo) Eso no es verdad, tú eres más valioso de lo que piensas. Hace tiempo alguien me dijo algo que me ha ayudado personalmente mucho, y es decir para ti mismo: “yo soy valioso”, cada vez que te sientas mal. Tal vez no suene muy convincente, pero aunque hayas perdido esos “lazos” que dices, ahora tienes la oportunidad de empezar de cero y formar nuevos lazos con la gente que te rodea, ¿no crees? - MAMORU. (Respirando de forma descompasada tras el llanto) ¿T-tal vez sea lo mejor que puedo hacer? - HIROYUKI. Claro que sí. (Sonríe, se levanta y extiende su brazo para ayudar a levantar a Mamoru) Esa es la actitud que hay que tener. ¿Te sientes algo mejor ahora? - MAMORU. (Asiente algo dudoso, con los ojos enrojecidos aún) Tu carácter me recuerda mucho al de la profe Yukizome. ¿Seguro que no es tu madre? - HIROYUKI. (Se ríe) La verdad es que no. (Abre sus ojos y sonríe) ¡Hey! Hoy han dicho en clase que mañana después de los exámenes habrá fiesta aquí en la escuela. ¿Te apetece quedarte? - MAMORU. Supongo que sí. ¿Y de qué es la fiesta? - HIROYUKI. Cantará Sayaka Maizono y su grupo, no sé si la conoces. __________________________________ thumb|300px(Al día siguiente por la mañana, la clase 76 está realizando el examen práctico de fin de curso. Aproximadamente la mitad de los estudiantes ya se han examinado y han aprobado, entre ellos Hari y Takumi. Ambos se encuentran reunidos con Koichi Kizakura y la Costurera Definitiva) - KOICHI. (Hablando por teléfono fingiendo tranquilidad) Pues claro que te conozco, Sayaka Maizono. Las chicas ya están en el comedor esperando tu llegada. Hmmm… Vale, muy bien, hasta luego, adiós. (Cuelga) - COSTURERA. (Terminando el traje) ¡Et voilà! El chico ya está listo para el baile. - HARI. (Mirándose su cuerpo. El traje se reduce a un sujetador, una falda corta, unas medias y unas zapatillas, todo blanco. Lleva además una peluca morena larga y un pompón blanquecino y rosado en la cabeza) ¡¡AAAHHH!! ¡¡Estoy horrible!! - TAKUMI. (Aguantando la risa con dificultad) Estás… Pfff… Estás bien, tranquilo… - KOICHI. (Se quita el sombrero con preocupación) Menos mal que no me estoy jugando el puesto… - HARI. ¿Q-quién se va a creer que soy la inigualable Ayaka Haneyama con estas pintas? - TAKUMI. Diremos que te fuiste a la playa y que tomaste demasiado el sol. - HARI. ¿En pleno invierno? Muy lógico, sin duda. - TAKUMI. Hari, con esa actitud nunca llegarás a ser la estrella que todos esperamos. ¿Por qué no pierdes un poco la vergüenza y subes a ese escenario radiante y con ganas? - KOICHI. Por el bien de esta escuela, yo también te lo pido. - HARI. (Mirando con furia a Koichi) Más te vale que le hables maravillas al director sobre mí. (Respira hondo, expira y sale de la sala en dirección al campo de fútbol, donde se sitúa el escenario) __________________________________ thumb|300px(En el aula 2-F, todos los alumnos se encuentran realizando los seis exámenes parciales. Dos profesores vigilan el aula para evitar que los alumnos puedan hacer cualquier tipo de trampa) - PROFESOR. (Mirando su reloj) Os queda un cuarto de hora antes de que se acabe el tiempo. - HIROYUKI (MENTE). (La mano con la que sujeta el bolígrafo tiembla ligeramente) Tranquilízate, Hiroyuki. Esto no es como el examen de acceso; se supone que lo sabes hacer entero. (Coge aire y se tranquiliza para seguir escribiendo) - MAMORU (MENTE). (Una gota de sudor recorre su frente) No sé hacer los ejercicios… Idiota, idiota, deberías haber estudiado más. (Mira por la ventana y ve un grupo de avispas y caballitos del diablo volando cerca suyo. Mamoru frunce el ceño y cierra la ventana) Marchaos de aquí; ya no os necesito. (Paralelamente, alrededor del escenario establecido en mitad del campo de fútbol hay una gran congregación de espectadores y cámaras de televisión. Mientras se escucha el ruido de todas sus conversaciones mezcladas de fondo, el escenario se encuentra completamente rodeado por una tela de color rojo que esconde a Sayaka Maizono, a sus tres compañeras de grupo y a Hari Bachchan disfrazado de Ayaka Haneyama) - SAYAKA Y 3 COMPAÑERAS. (Mirando con gesto de confusión a Hari) … - HARI. (Achina los ojos, sonríe e intenta poner voz aguda) Ho-hola. ¿Os ocurre algo? - SAYAKA. No… S-solamente nos sorprende el cambio que has dado. - HARI. … Y-ya, es q-que he estado en la playa. - COMPAÑERA 1. No te queda mal la piel morena, la verdad. - KOICHI. (Entra por la zona trasera del escenario) 1 minuto, chicas. Preparaos para dar el mejor concierto de todos. (Sonríe y sale del escenario) - HARI. (Sus piernas tiemblan tanto que apenas puede mantenerse en pie) V-vamos allá. - SAYAKA. (Sonríe) Recordad lo de siempre: vivid la canción y mirad a todo el público. ¿Entendido? (Todos asienten) ¡Perfecto! Pues vamos a demostrarles de qué pasta estamos hechas. (Cuando cae el telón, el grupo es sorprendido por miles de espectadores con cámaras y alabando a sus ídolos preferidos. Hari apenas puede sujetar el micrófono sin temblar, y con tan solo un par de miradas consigue localizar a su amigo Takumi) - KOICHI. (Sube al escenario con un micrófono) Damas y caballeros, jueces entre el público, cámaras y reporteros… Creo que no es necesario presentar a este grupo musical, pero por si acaso… ¡¡Sayaka Maizono y su grupo!! (El público aplaude con la mayor fuerza posible. Cuando suficiente silencio es guardado por los espectadores, Sayaka comienza cantando con su dulce voz. Poco a poco, el resto de compañeras van fusionando sus voces con la de la estrella principal para acompañarla. La voz de Hari apenas se escucha para evitar una vergonzosa desentonación) centre - HARI (MENTE). (Mirando a Takumi desde el escenario. Puede ver perfectamente cómo le está grabando con la cámara de su móvil) ¡¿Será traidor?! ¿Para qué me estará grabando? ¿¿No será para reírse de mí?? Pues esto se va acabar. (Concentra la mirada en Takumi y con la uña de su dedo pulgar presiona la palma de su mano. Con el efecto voodoo de su talento, Takumi es quien recibe el daño en la mano sobre la que sujeta su móvil) - TAKUMI. (Da un pequeño grito, aunque entre la canción y el ruido que genera el resto del público apenas se escucha. Suelta el teléfono a causa del dolor, el cual cae al suelo y se rompe) ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué ha sido eso? (Se mira su mano y ve un pequeño corte) Esta vez sí que ha agotado mi paciencia. (Se mueve entre la multitud y sube al escenario en plena actuación. Las cámaras apuntan a Takumi desde diferentes direcciones) - REPORTERA. (Mirando a cámara y sujetándose un pinganillo colocado en su oído izquierdo) Atención, parece que un espectador acaba de subir al escenario para interrumpir la canción estrella de Sayaka Maizono y su grupo. - HARI. (Mirando a Takumi con nerviosismo) ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Baja ahora mismo del escenario! - TAKUMI. No hasta que me pagues el móvil que acabas de destrozar. (Dos guardias de seguridad cogen a Takumi, quien intenta resistirse, por los brazos) ¡Soltadme! ¡Es un farsante! ¡Lleva peluca! ¡Quitádsela y veréis! - HARI. (Intentando disimular frente a Sayaka y sus compañeras) Ejem… Los fans a veces son muy atrevidos… (En ese mismo momento, aunque la situación parece que no podría ir peor, el grupo de avispas y caballitos del diablo que había espantado Mamoru se acerca al lugar y empieza a asustar tanto al público como a las cantantes) - REPORTERA. (Alejando los insectos cercanos con un papel mientras sujeta el micrófono con la otra mano) ¡P-parece que ha llegado un enjambre de avispas al lugar! El público y nosotros estamos a punto de abandonar el lugar para evitar recibir alguna picadura. Aunque creíamos que la Academia Pico de Esperanza se había librado de esta racha de mala suerte, parece que… ¡ay! Parece que sigue sin levantar cabeza. Vamos a cortar la conexión y volveremos cuando el ambiente se haya tranquilizado. ¡Quita, bicho! (Desde el Edificio de Reserva, Mamoru observa la escena ojiplático) - MAMORU (MENTE). (Pálido) ¡M-maldita sea! Tengo que parar esto como sea. ¡Tengo que hacerlo! (Mamoru se levanta de su asiento y se acerca corriendo a la salida) - PROFESOR. Mamoru Akiyama, ¿a dónde vas? - MAMORU. Tengo que hacer algo urgente. - PROFESOR. Vuelve a tu asiento hasta que acabe el examen o tendré que suspenderte. - MAMORU. (Duda por un segundo) Lo siento, pero debo irme. (Se marcha) ………………………………………………..... thumb|300px(Mientras tanto, en la clase 77 de la Academia se encuentra Mikan Tsumiki metiendo unos libros en su mochila; no hay nadie más dentro de clase. Hasta que alguien entra en el aula, se acerca lentamente y suspira detrás de Mikan) - ???. ¿Mikan? - MIKAN. (Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo y el miedo domina en pocos instantes su mente) ¡¡Aaaahhh!! (Pega un salto, pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo de forma peculiar. Se pone a llorar) Me caí… Ay… - KICHIRO. (Sonrojado, mira hacia otro lado para no ver a Mikan en una de sus posturas caricaturescas) S-siento haberte asustado. No sabía si eras tú de espaldas. (Extiende la mano) - MIKAN. (Coge la mano de Kichiro y se levanta) L-lo siento… Perdón por haberme v-visto en estas c-condiciones. - KICHIRO. (Sonríe) Tranquila. La culpa fue mía. - MIKAN. (Se seca las lágrimas) ¿V-venías por alguna razón? - KICHIRO. Sí. Quería verte. - MIKAN. (Nerviosa) ¿¿A mí?? ¿Por qué? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Alguien se ha herido? ¡Qué desgracia! - KICHIRO. Mikan, Mikan, tranquila, no es eso. Sólo quería saber qué tal te fue en el examen práctico. - MIKAN. Oh, jijiji. Me salió bien, gr-gracias. ¿Y tú? R-responde si quieres. No estás obligado a hablarme, ¿s-sabes? - KICHIRO. Me salió muy bien. (Sonríe aunque al cabo de un momento suspira) Con esto ya acabo mi estancia aquí en Pico de Esperanza. Estos dos años han pasado rapidísimo. - MIKAN. (Triste) Es una pena no volverte a ver por aquí. (Sonríe) Aunque seguro que te irá muy bien allí donde estés. - KICHIRO (VOZ). Vamos, Kichiro, ¡este es tu momento! Ataca el corazón de Tsumiki ahora que no hay nadie cerca o te acabarás arrepintiendo. - MIKAN. ¿K-Kichiro? Estás temblando. (Entran Mahiru Koizumi y Hiyoko Saionji) - HIYOKO. Por fin te encontramos, pervertida. - MAHIRU. Mikan, ven con nosotras rápido. En el patio hay un gran caos y necesitamos tu ayuda. - MIKAN. (Asustada) ¿Q-qué? Claro, ¡voy para allá! - HIYOKO. Deja de gritar y mueve el culo. Para una vez que eres útil en algo no te quedes ahí parada. - MIKAN. (Llorando de alegría) Gracias por animarme, Hi-Hiyoko. - MAHIRU. (Gota) No creo que eso fuera un halago… (Las tres chicas se marchan corriendo, dejando a Kichiro solo) - KICHIRO. ¡Mikan, escucha antes lo que te tengo que decir, por favor! … (No recibe respuesta) ¿Qué será lo que está pasando en el patio? (Decide perseguir a las chicas) …………………………………………...... thumb|300px(En el campo de fútbol sigue habiendo un caos como el que había descrito Mahiru. El público y los cámaras huyen por donde pueden evitando las picaduras de los furiosos insectos que revolotean por el lugar. Sayaka y sus compañeras siguen subidas encima del escenario sin saber por dónde huir mientras Hari y Takumi pelean. Los guardias de seguridad que intentaban retener a Takumi han salido huyendo) - HARI. Al final nos vamos a hacer daño. ¿¿Quieres parar ya?? - TAKUMI. No hasta que pagues por haberme destrozado el móvil. (Le quita la peluca a Hari) - SAYAKA. (Sus pupilas se contraen de la sorpresa al ver a Hari) ¿E-esa no es Ayaka? - COMPAÑERA 2. ¡Es una impostora! - HARI. (Mientras pelea con Takumi) N-no es verdad. Es que decidí cortarme el pelo antes de volver de la playa, solo es eso. - TAKUMI. Hari, ¿hasta dónde piensas llevar esta mentira? (El enjambre de avispas y caballitos del diablo se va disipando a gran velocidad. En apenas 30 segundos el ambiente es tan tranquilo como antes de empezar el concierto. La respuesta a ese cambio repentino se debe a la aparición de Mamoru, quien mantiene en alto sus brazos como señal para alejar a los insectos. Todos miran con asombro al chico que ha logrado acabar con el caos) __________________________________ thumb|300px(Una hora después, cuando la prensa y el público ya han abandonado la Academia y el escenario está siendo desmontado, Hiroyuki, Kichiro y Mamoru están sentados en un banco que da al arbolado frondoso de la escuela) - MAMORU. (Arrepentido) Y eso es todo lo que te puedo contar hasta ahora. Todos los días me arrepiento de la decisión que tomé al abandonar cualquier contacto con vosotros, así que comprendo que estés decepcionado conmigo. - KICHIRO. Mamoru, no estoy decepcionado, pero debiste habernos contado a la clase y a mí todo esto mucho antes. Nosotros podríamos haberte ayudado a superar esto juntos. - MAMORU. (Mirando entristecido al suelo) No quería estropear vuestra imagen siendo yo, alguien sin talento, quien que se juntara con personas que sí lo tienen… - KICHIRO. Oh, venga ya. Tampoco somos tan superficiales como para que nos importe eso. (Sonríe) Mira a Hari, disfrazado de su ídolo preferido. - MAMORU. (Sonríe, aunque vuelve a tomar un gesto triste y arrepentido) Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. - KICHIRO. (Abraza a Mamoru) Bah, deja de lamentarte y anima esa cara. Tengo muchas cosas que contarte desde que te fuiste. (Hiroyuki se alegra al presenciar ante sus ojos una reconciliación tan esperada) __________________________________ thumb|300px(En el despacho del director Jin Kirigiri, Koichi Kizakura, Hari Bachchan y Takumi Murakami están alineados mirando temerosos al director. Mamoru está al fondo de la sala sentado en un sofá y mirando incómodo la escena) - JIN. (Furioso y desconcertado a la vez) O sea, me esfuerzo en preparar un festival perfecto para demostrar a los medios de comunicación que la escuela había vuelto a la normalidad y me encuentro con que: unos alumnos han agredido a una de las mayores estrellas del canto entre los jóvenes, obligándome a hacer malabares entre el seguro y la familia de esa chica para evitar una denuncia; uno de esos alumnos se ha hecho pasar por la víctima y ha actuado en escena para encubrir el delito; y para colmo, un enjambre de insectos peligrosos ha aparecido de la nada y ha atacado al público. - KOICHI. (Totalmente arrepentido, casi sin comentarios) Jin, deja que estos chicos se vayan. Toda la culpa es mía por no pararles. - JIN. Hoy no me llames “Jin”; estoy seriamente cabreado. Con una actitud como la que has tenido hoy debería despedirte, ¿sabes? - KOICHI. (Traga saliva) Y… ¿Lo harás? - JIN. (Suspira y aguanta el aliento por unos segundos) No. Más vale malo conocido… que bueno por conocer. - KOICHI. (Resopla aliviado) Menos mal… - JIN. (Mira al fondo de la sala) Mamoru, ven aquí. - MAMORU. (Se acerca nervioso ante el imponente director) ¿S-sí? - JIN. (Aún con gesto serio) Ni te imaginas lo agradecido que estoy por tus actos. Si no fuera por tu ayuda, la situación habría empeorado aún más. Conseguiste que tan solo un par de personas o tres salieran picadas entre tanta multitud. - MAMORU. (Se sonroja) N-no es nada. Tan solo hice lo que creía correcto. - JIN. No me quedo tranquilo desperdiciando un talento como el tuyo en el Curso de Reserva. Como agradecimiento por lo que has hecho, te ofrezco un puesto exclusivo para ti en la clase 78 como Entomólogo Definitivo. Podrás intentar de nuevo superar los dos cursos que te esperan por delante. - MAMORU. (Sonríe, cierra los ojos y agacha ligeramente la cabeza) Agradezco enormemente este regalo, pero me temo que voy a rechazarlo. Sé que tengo talento, y no necesito ningún curso que me lo diga para saberlo. Además, prefiero estar en el Curso de Reserva porque allí he podido reencontrarme conmigo mismo y he podido conocer a personas bellísimas. Si no fuera molestia, me gustaría seguir estudiando ahí el próximo curso. - JIN. (Algo confuso por la reacción de Mamoru) Está bien, como decidas. Solamente recuerda que las puertas del Curso de Preparatoria estarán abiertas por si cambias de opinión. - MAMORU. (Se inclina formalmente) Muchas gracias, director Kirigiri. (Mientras la tarde va llegando, el sol se pone en el horizonte y el cielo se oscurece poco a poco. Otro día más está llegando a su fin) Ending thumb|center|300 px Epílogo - HIROYUKI. (Mirando la pantalla del ordenador de su habitación. Sus manos tiemblan al teclear) Ya están las notas… Uf… Ya están… (Abre un documento) A ver… Hiroyuki… Hiroyuki… ¡Hiroyuki! (Resopla al ver su nota) ¡Sí! Estoy aprobado, menos mal… centre|450px - HIROYUKI (MENTE). Sabía que no lograría alcanzar el 9,75. Para sacar una media así hace falta verdadero talento sin duda, pero lo importante es que sigo en pie dentro de la Academia Pico de Esperanza. Ya tendré tiempo para demostrar mi valor más adelante. 30px Puedes acceder al siguiente episodio haciendo clic aquí. Curiosidades y anotaciones *La plantilla que utilicé para el libro de Física es la siguiente (creada por mí también): centre|500px *El título de este episodio ("Mi intuición me dice que algo falla") hace referencia a una de las frases que solía utilizar Sayaka Maizono con Makoto Naegi en Danganronpa 1 para hacerle creer que era vidente. Categoría:Historias